


Teldrassil Burns

by Supermage



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermage/pseuds/Supermage
Summary: Five heroes of the Horde watch as the great tree goes up in flames.





	Teldrassil Burns

The Forest of dark shore had grown quite as the battle came to an end. The remaining defenders of the alliance fleeing to the nearby world tree. In a clearing five members of the Horde marched on to the current warchief everything that had happened ridding in the high of victory. The Orc warlock Bishi looked to his companions and smiled. They were an odd bunch to be sure but he wouldn’t trade them for the strongest army ever made. The first of his companions was the troll equivalent of a priest, Hortzar. The two had met in the valley of trials in Duratar working together across both Azeroth and Outland. For a while it was just the two of them against the world, until the Northrend campaign. Then the blood elven Death Knight Vynil was assigned to join them in the battle against Arthas. He was terrifying to watch as he cut through swaths of undead in his quest for vengeance. Luckily battle seemed to open him up to the group and he stayed with them after the Litch King’s fall. As the world changed with the Cataclysm so too did the group, somehow the young Tauren SunWalker Orurgurk had become a member of his motley crew. And the newest and final member of the group was the Nightborne huntress Katier who had joined very recently but they knew her for the Nightborne rebellion against Surimar. Like most of her kind she had a grudge against the Night elves of Darnasus so she was especially active in the current battle.  
“Saurfang should have finished of that druid he had Malfurion on the ground bleeding out” Katier complained bring the group back to the present before mumbling “ would have shown those night elves too thinking there so high and mighty.”   
“Saurfang said what he did was dishonorable in his eyes, and his code of honor prevented him from continuing on. Even though I don’t see what was dishonorable in saving an ally” Orurgurk stated in his usual calm voice.  
“Ya aint Saurfang de fighting the for da same reasons that we be. To ensure dat the Horde lives on. Now the stinking Druid going to be back and we be going to be losing more of our brothas and sistas” Hortzar added. Vynil just nodded in agreement. The group continued on now somewhat dreading telling what had happened. The five of them came over the hill to see their warchief and he two top commanders at the shore looking across at the world tree. The group stopped and waited in silence as Sylvanas walked over to a surviving defender. As the conversation between the two ended the group started to come closer when the warchief’s new command stopped them in their tracks.  
“Burn it” each one of the five thought the exact same thing. They hadn’t herd right Sylvanas hadn’t told them to “Burn it” Sylvanas voice cried out again this time a yell. At that moment catapults with flaming ammunition began lobbing shots at the massive tree which was now nothing more that kindling.  
“No this, this this is all wrong” Orurgurk stated his voice full of shock fully unable to comprehend the atrocity they had just witnessed.  
“At least Theramore was quick” Bishi added remembering Garrosh’s bombing of the city. In his mind being burned alive was one of the worst things that could happen to someone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Katier fire an arrow. He followed the flight path to see the defender that Sylvanas was talking to earlier now dead an arrow sticking out of the back of her head.  
“She didn’t need to see any more” was the answer that he got. Vynil looked to the tree and then to the corpses that lined the beach front then back to the tree. He then drew his blade and shouted “She is no better than that bastard Arthas.” It took all four of them to hold Vynil back.  
“Sylvanas will get what is coming to her. This however will bring the whole world down on the Horde and we need to ensure it survives. When we can be sure that the Horde will live on we will end her.” Bishi stated s the group left with a new and grim goal in mind.


End file.
